


With You - Klance

by AmeTheIdiot



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeTheIdiot/pseuds/AmeTheIdiot
Summary: "I'm happier with you."





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My first Klance fanfic, but not my first fanfic ever - probably needs a bit of work.  
> Just some horrible klance fluff :)  
> (536 words)

I never thought I'd find myself here, in Lance McClain's room, tears streaming down my face, fingers pulling at my long shirt, my breathing ragged.  I could have gone to Shiro, he's been able to calm me down before.  Or maybe Hunk or Pidge, they might be able to make me smile or laugh.  But no, I've made my way down the long hallway to Lance's room, in hopes he can calm me down.  I'm not sure quite what's wrong, but I make my way over to his bed and nudge his shoulder with my hand anyway.  He stirs, groaning softly and curling up a bit more.  I make a quiet sound and nudge his shoulder harder, and he sits up slowly.

"Keith?"  He asks quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"Can...can I sleep with you?"  I ask softly, my voice cracking, my feet seeming to inch my legs to touch the outline of the bed.

"Of...of course, Keith.  What's wrong?"  In the dim lighting, I barely see him look up at me.  He moves closer to the wall, holding up the blanket with his arm.  I climb into the bed, laying close to him, my face a few inches from his chest.  He rests the blanket over us, wrapping an arm around him.  "Can you tell me what's wrong?"  He asks softly.  I shake my head.  "Why not, Keith?"

"I...I don't know, Lance.  It just... it hurts..."  I mumble, not quite sure of the words that are coming out of my mouth.  I think the tears are still dripping from my eyes.

"Okay, darling.  It's okay.  I'm here."  He coos, pulling me closer and placing a soft kiss on the top of my head.  He moves my hair away from my forehead.

"...darling?"  I ask softly, looking up at him, feeling a small blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Ah, well, I, uh, I thought it fit..."  He mumbles, blushing slightly and looking away.

"Okay, starboy."  I mumble, resting my forehead on his chest.

"Starboy?"  He chuckles, and I can hear the gentle happiness in his voice.

"Mmmn... better than space wannabe, I suppose."  I smile softly.  I guess it worked.  I don't think I'm crying anymore.

"Pfft, of course.  Makes me sound Tumblr worthy."  He plays with my hair, and I'll admit, I have to try not to lean into his touch.

"Mmm... what's Tumblr?"  I ask quietly, looking back up at him again.

"It's a social media back on Earth. It's like Instagram, but more terrifying. I'll suppose it doesn't work in space, hm?" He laughs quietly, catching his fingers in a tangle in my hair and pulling his hand away, moving it to rest on my back instead.

"I suppose not..."  I mumble, yawning.  "I'm tired."

"Me too, love.  Let's go to sleep, hm?"  He smiles, and I can feel my heartbeat rising slightly.

"Yeah... don't forget to wake me up."  I place a soft kiss on his chin, moving my head down and resting it back on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, which has risen slightly.

"You need more sleep than the rest of us right now, Keith."  He mutters, placing a kiss on my hair.  I hum softly in response, and can feel the lull of sleep pulling at my eyelids and mind.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge sees Keith walk out of Lance's room :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Katie  
> I feel bad calling them Pidge  
> I also feel bad no matter what pronouns I use so I'll use neutral pronouns in this story?  
> (minor cursing I guess?)

I wake up, and the first thing I see is cloth.  I scrunch up my nose slightly, then it hits me.  I went to Lance's room after freaking out last night.  Damn.  He smells...good.  I manage to untangle myself without him waking up, stretching my arms and walking out.  A step or two outside of his room, I hear a gasp and a door starting to close.  I bite my lip and look around, seeing Pidge's door closing.  I step over to their door and knock gently.  "Pidge...?"  I ask softly, running a hand through my hair, but giving up when my fingers get stuck in tangles.

"What?"  I hear them call back and sigh.  I poke the button that should open the door, but they've locked it.

"Let me in, Pidge."

"I'mmmm.... changing, yeah, I'm changing.  Totally."

"Pidge."  I say in a stern voice, nudging the door with my foot.  "Let me in."

"But you're mad at me!"  They whine.

"No, Pidge, I'm not.  I just want to talk to you."  I lean back slightly.

"You aren't even wearing real clothes!"  They huff.

"Pfft, you walk around in shorts all the time."  I grin slightly.  "It's no different."

"But you're, like, a gross man with gross man legs."  They sigh.  "Whatever, come on in."

I press the button again and it opens, and Pidge is sitting on their bed, in a large green and white jumper that goes down to their waist.  "I just wanna make sure you won't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?"  I hear Lance's (cute) morning voice from behind me, and I feel arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder.  I jump, squeaking in surprise and grabbing at the hands.

"Lance!  Don't do that!"  I whine, hitting his hand gently.

Pidge grins.  "I won't, but I don't trust loverboy here won't.  Good luck, now let me put on pants."

I roll my eyes, turn around in Lance's grip and push him away, scoffing.  I start walking back to my room, and I hear Pidge's door close.  "Keith, wait!"  I hear Lance call, and I cross my arms, turning to him.

"What?"  I spit, avoiding eye contact, looking at his (plush, soft looking) lips.

"You sound annoyed.  Did last night not mean anything to you?"  He looks hurt.  He sounds hurt.  My eyes water, and I feel heat running down my cheeks.  Shit, I guess I'm crying again.  "Keith?  Keith what's wrong?"  He steps closer to me, and I can almost feel his body heat in front of me.  I'm pretty sure that isn't a good thing.

"Going...down...."  I mumble, before falling backwards.  The last thing I see is Lance trying to catch me, and the last thing I feel is him failing.


	3. Chapter Three

I hear myself scream when I wake up.

I'm really not surprised.

I'm less tired than I usually am when I wake up.

I'm surprised at that, honestly.

I could go back to sleep, though.  Forget this happened.  But instead, I look around to see that I'm in my own bed, and Lance and Pidge are asleep on the floor.  I smile softly, which is as much as I can move my face, and hear a soft groan come from my lips.

I realize how much my head hurts.

_Shit._

I've woken up both Pidge  _and_ Lance, and they both rush to my side.

"Keith?!"  Lance shouts and I growl, thrusting my hand forwards and grabbing Lance's.

"Shhhh...."  I mumble, squeezing his hand and pulling him closer.  He complies, sitting on the bed, leaning close to me.  "You don't have to yell."  I smile softer than before, not feeling able to do more.  I groan softly, squeezing my eyes shit.  "I want to cuddle.  And sleep.  And drink water.  Can I have water?"

I hear soft feet step out of the room, and a minute or two, or more, later I hear them step back in and someone helps me sit up, sitting behind me so I can lean back on them.  I do so, not being able to support much of my own weight.  A glass is held up to my lips, and it's tilted upwards, and I start to hungrily gulp down the water.  My stomach growls, my throat following with a growl.  "Sleep..."  I mumble, feeling and hearing who I'm leaning against, which must be Lance, Pidge is too small, move against the wall so I can stay sitting up.  I yawn, leaning back against him, humming softly.

"You can go to sleep now, Keith."  He says softly.  "You're safe."

"Blanket."  I mumble, and feel a soft blanket pulled on to us.  "Wake me up...when September ends."  I lean my head back onto his shoulder, kissing his neck gently, feeling him chuckle more than I hear him, sensing my mind drift off to sleep


	4. Chapter Four

I wake up and turn my head both ways, seeing that I'm alone.

I feel my breathing quicken slightly, and I look on the floor, and the chair.

_No one's here._

My breaths speed up more, and I rush out of my room as fast as the slow-opening door lets me.  I run over to Lance's room, but he isn't there.  Damn it.  I run to the kitchen, and find him sitting on a tall chair.  I sprint to him, almost knocking him over with the collision.

"Keith?  What is it, doll?"  He asks softly, righting the chair and wrapping his arms around me.  I climb onto his lap, kinda awkwardly, hugging him tightly and burying my face into the crook of his neck.  I hum softly, melting into him.

"Warm..."  I mumble, and he laughs softly.

"Missed being warm?"  I nod.  "But you have blankets, Keith."  I shake my head.  "Okay, love."

I look up at him, glancing back and forth between his eyes.  "You're more comfortable, and I'm still tired, and my bed feels too small."

"Is mine bigger, then?"  He grins slightly.

"No, they're the same size... but I don't like to sleep alone."  I poke his cheek.

"I suppose the last year or so has been hard, then?"  He frowns, rubbing my back softly.  I nod and he kisses my forehead.  I blush brightly, looking down.

"I-I suppose hard is an understatement.  A-and if you make that sentence d-dirty I'll smack you!"  I look back up at his grinning face.

"Alright... but only because you don't want me to, doll."  He kisses my forehead and I bite my lip gently.

"Woah, woah, guys - I thought we had a PDA rule!"  Pidge's voice sounds, and I glance at Lance, who's blushing, before looking over at them.

"Wait, Pidg-"  I frown slightly, looking up at Lance, who cut me off.

"Haha, you weren't supposed to see this.  I suppose we'll go into my room, where no one should walk in."  Lance says, just loud enough so Pidge could hear.  I smack his chest, climbing off of his lap.

"I'm hungry."  I mumble, going over to the fridge.

Lance chuckles behind me, and Pidge laughs quietly.  "Y'all are mean..."  I mumble, scratching the back of my head and pulling out what seems to be a fruit or something similar before closing it again.

"True, my love."

"Don't call me that."

"Awe, young love."  Shiro walks in, ruffling my hair as he walks.  I scoff.  "Pidge?"

"Uh... four and three, I think?"  They raise a brow, looking down.

"Holy shit."  Shiro smirks.  Lance and I share a confused look.

"Two and four, Pidge."  Hunk walks in, sitting on one of the chairs.  "Three is, like, code red."

"What's happening here...?"  I ask softly, leaning back against the fridge and biting into the fruit.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's burning hot, I'm under a blanket, this laptop is burning my thighs, and I reFUSE to turn on my fan.  
> y'all requested a chapter????  
> Here y'all go??????

"Nothing, kitten.  Let's go to my room and talk, okay?"  Lance steps over to me, grabbing my hand.  I roll my eyes, biting into the fruit and gripping his hand gently.  He smiles proudly, starting to walk out to his room, me about a half a step behind.

Pidge whistles and Hunk laughs, and I pull my hand out of Lance's.  "You're all idiots."  I mumble.

Once we get to his room, I throw the core of the red fruit away and sit on Lance's bed, right next to him.  I lean into his side slightly and he wraps his arms around me, and I hate to admit it...

but I melt into his touch.

"You tell anyone about this, and I send you into space without your freaking suit."  I say quietly, and I can feel him chuckle more than I can hear it.  He slowly lays down, taking me with him.  I smile, laying my head on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnng i know it's short but i've ran out of ideas??  
> i'm thinking maybe 2-3 more chapters,  
> and go ahead and tell me any ideas you have lol


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, reading back, I realized how out of character Keith is! If anyone's wondering about that, I'm gonna go with he was shaken up by the nightmare(s?) and it's put him in a weird state of mind.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened last night?"  Lance asks softly, reaching up to brush Keith's hair out of his face, keeping his hand there to play with a strand of hair.

"I don't know..."  Keith shrugs, looking up at Lance.

"Okay."  He smiles softly.  "What do you remember?"

"I-I..."  Keith turns, nuzzling his face into Lance's chest.  "Th-they were gone..."

"Who was gone?"  Lance asks quietly, furrowing his brows slightly.

"You...Shiro...everyone..."  He says, his voice just loud enough for Lance to hear.  "Just...just gone, Lance.  Not dead, gone."  He clutches onto Lance's shirt tightly, breathing heavily.

"Shhh, Keith, I'm here, Shiro is here, Pidge and Hunk are here, Coran and Allura are here.  I have you, you're okay, no one's gone."  Lance rubs his back gently.  "Don't worry, we won't go anywhere.  Nothing's going to happen to us."

Keith yawns, nuzzling his face back into Lance's chest.  "Stay here for a bit while I'm asleep...so I don't wake up when you leave."

Lance nods.  "I have no plan of going anywhere, Keith.  Not until you wake up."

"Good night..."  Keith mumbles, falling asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what else to do, really-  
> I'm gonna have the next chapter be the last, though!


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter :)

After a few days, Keith had gone back to his state before his nightmare, although he still sleeps in the same room as Lance.  Just in case.

 

Keith didn't show up one night, and Lance got worried, so he stepped into Keith's room to make sure he was okay.

Of course, Keith was fine, he had just passed out half way through putting on his pants.  Lance laughs softly, pulling off what little of the sweats had actually made it onto his leg, laying him on his bed and climbing in next to him.

Keith groans, his eyes opening slightly.  "Lance?  We're in...my room..."  He mumbles.

"I know, love, go back to sleep, I'm right here."  Lance coos, holding him close and kissing his forehead.

"Mhm..."  Keith mumbles, his eyes shutting again and his forehead resting against Lance's chest.  "Good night, Starboy..."  He mumbles, wrapping an arm around Lance.

"Good night, loverboy."  Lance says softly, kissing his forehead once more and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over!!  
> woah i actually finished a book?!  
> how can this be?!?!?!


End file.
